


I accept that

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig guardava quelle mani con minuziosa attenzione.<br/>E una domanda, scaturita dalla sua folle curiosità, cominciò a frullargli in testa…</p><p>Ma si sa, Tig Trager, non è il tipo che pensa e basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I accept that

**Titolo:** I accept that  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chuck Marstein, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lime  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 436  
 **Prompt:** Chuck Marstein/Tig Trager, "I accept that."  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Dovevo scriverla. X°D  
 **3.** Al mio Juicy-boy.  <3 Sono felice di poter scrivere di nuovo per te.

**__ **

Tig guardava quelle mani con minuziosa attenzione.  
E una domanda, scaturita dalla sua folle curiosità, cominciò a frullargli in testa…

Ma si sa, Tig Trager, non è il tipo che pensa e basta.

“Come le fai le seghe, con quelle?’’ chiese, sorseggiando la sua birra chiara e continuando a guardare le protesi del loro barman, Chuck Marstein.

Chuck scosse il capo; conosceva Tig ormai e le sue strane uscite non erano certo una novità.  
Era abituato anche alle prese in giro da parte di tutto il club, nonostante la cosa fosse ormai superata da un po’...

“Non soffro più di quel disturbo.’’ spiegò, sorridendo e porgendo a Trager un bicchiere. 

Tig fissò ancora quelle mani che, avvicinandosi a lui, gli porsero il bicchiere…  
Sfiorò la superficie liscia di una delle protesi e, come estasiato, fissò Chuck negli occhi.

“Sono davvero belle sai? Che ne dici di farmi una sega con quelle manine?’’ chiese con una naturalezza che fece avvampare Marstein.

Sì, era pur abituato alle prese in giro e alle stranezze di Tig ma quella proposta era ben altro!  
Non sapeva come rispondere e il nervosismo cominciò ad assalirlo… Eppure qualcosa nello sguardo dell’altro gli impedì di declinare l’offerta.

“Lo accetto.’’ disse, come era solito fare.

Accettava tutto quello che la vita gli dava, senza farsi troppi problemi. E, ogni tanto, era riuscito anche ad avere qualcosa di buono in cambio…

“Ottimo, mi è già diventato duro!’’ esclamò Trager, alzandosi dallo sgabello e trascinando Chuck nel bagno.

Senza troppe cerimonie si slacciò i pantaloni, abbassandoli poi con l’intimo, e rivelando una già ben nota erezione.

Chuck prese un bel respiro e fissò il membro di Trager.

“Avanti, quanto cazzo vuoi metterci?’’ lo incoraggiò l’altro, afferrandolo per le protesi e poggiandosele sul sesso.

“Sembrano quelle di un morto…’’ commentò in estasi, socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.

Marstein deglutì e cominciò a muovere i suoi arti artificiali, masturbando Tig con lentezza…  
Dalla base alla punta, cercando di fare pressione per stringere meglio il membro.

Ad ogni movimento delle sue protesi sentiva un gemito di piacere sfuggire dalle labbra dell’altro e per qualche secondo si perse nel fissarlo mentre si leccava le labbra compiaciuto, cominciando poi a muovere il bacino verso le mani di Chuck.

Non ci mise molto, forse a causa del piacere troppo intenso per quei tocchi così ‘poco umani’ e ‘speciali’ che gli stavano lentamente facendo perdere il controllo, e venne dopo qualche minuto, sporcando col suo seme le protesi e la camicia di Marstein…

“Cristo… Devi prestarmele, sai?’’ disse, tirandosi su i pantaloni con un’espressione soddisfatta in volto.

Chuck non rispose, limitandosi a fissare il seme di Tig sulle sue mani.  
Non era certo stata una cosa di cui andare fiero, ma avrebbe accettato anche quella assurda e ‘appiccicosa’ conseguenza.

 


End file.
